


Allergies

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Joel is allergic to roses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

Ever since the podcast started getting sponsored by proflowers, Ray got a new bouquet of roses about every week. It was great, the man loved it, and if he had too many he just gave the rest to the ladies at the office, keeping what he had left in a vase on his desk. It was a nice bit of life in an otherwise cold and nature-less room. He was lucky that typically the old bouquet would die just as he got a new one, being able to switch them out with no problem. Of course it didn't stay like that, a fan sent him one a bit too soon and he had to deal with having two bouquets at once.   
So he did the logical thing and took one home. It wasn't a problem, in fact it made him even happier to have the beautiful bit of flora to look at, sitting on his dresser in the bedroom. Joel liked it too, or so he said. Joel seemed to get a cold around the same time, the man often coughing and sneezing. When Ray asked what was the matter, he said he must've just caught something. The younger man was concerned, but not overly, Joel seemed much better by the next week, and everything was alright. His flowers had died, but he got a new bouquet and they were on his desk as they should be, so it was alright.  
A couple weeks later, he got coinciding bouquets again, once more deciding to bring the extra one home. Joel seemed to get sick again around that time, sneezing and coughing pretty often, his eyes almost constantly watery or red. After a particularly bad coughing fit during the middle of the night, Ray turned on the side lamp and sat up. "Are you okay, Joel? Seriously. You don't sound good at all. Do you need to go to the doctors?" The man turned to face him, Ray's heart throbbing with pain as he saw the man looked as sick as he sounded, eyes red and puffy, along with looking tired. "I-I'll be okay Ray. I'm sorry if my coughing is bothering you. I'll go sleep on the couch."   
"Joel, no, wait!" Ray tried to explain that wasn't what he meant but Joel seemed quite eager to sleep in their living room. The black-haired man sighed and laid back down, worrying himself to sleep as his lover stayed in the living room. The next morning, Ray came out to find Joel gone, a note left saying he went to grab them breakfast. The young man sighed and hopped in the shower, intent on talking to Joel when the man returned.   
He could hear the front door open as he got dressed, walking out to find Joel setting a box of donuts down, sipping a coffee. "So are we gonna talk about last night, or are you trying to buy my silence with donuts?" Joel turned to look at his boyfriend, smiling sheepishly. He looked a lot better, eyes no longer red and only a little bit puffy. "Silence?" Joel suggested, frowning as Ray glared at him.  
"I've got... a problem." Joel mumbled, sitting down at their kitchen table, sipping his coffee. Ray grabbed the coffee Joel got for him, along with a donut, and sat with him. "You can tell me anything, Joel, you know that." The older man sighed, taking a minute to think before admitting his secret.  
"I'm allergic to flowers."  
Ray looked as though Joel told him he'd banged his mother, utterly horrified and shocked. "What?!" He said, completely baffled. Joel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This is why I didn't wanna tell you..." he grumbled, as Ray stood up, looking panicked. "Joel, I've been the one making you miserable for the past freaking weeks and you didn't say anything?!"  
"I know how much you love your roses, I didn't want to upset you."   
"This upsets me way more, I never would wanna make you in pain like this!"   
Ray rushed to the bedroom, Joel quick on his tail. The older man's eyes widened as he watched Ray open a window and toss the roses out, vase and all. "Ray, you didn't have to do that." he said quietly, coming up behind him and hugging him from behind. "I did if I want you to never sleep on the couch again." the smaller man responded, turning in Joel's arms and hugging him. Joel hugged back, the two staying like that for a few minutes before returning to the kitchen to have breakfast.  
Later that night Ray came home with plastic roses and a new vase. They may not have been quite the same, but it was enough to make them both feel better, and that would do.


End file.
